


Jaqen H'ghar/Arya Stark drabbles

by AryaxJaqen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Braavos, Crack, F/M, Faceless Arya, Falling In Love, Fluff, High School, Jaqarya, Marriage, Older Arya, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parenthood, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Faceless Men, The House of Black and White
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaxJaqen/pseuds/AryaxJaqen
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short stories to honor our endless nerdy discussion  :))xoxoxoI own nothing.





	1. The Choices of Him of Many Faces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittys_World](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittys_World/gifts), [PatriaRoux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatriaRoux/gifts).



Jaqen was getting really irritated. It was a long day of lessons for Arya Stark and the Waif. The girls were unbearable today. Arya giggled all the time and tried to pinch him once in a while in various parts of his body. And whenever she succeeded the Waif hit her with a stick hissing:

"Leave it ! I saw him first !"

He was in no position to question the choices of Him of Many Faces. He always followed his master 's orders. The Gods were no joking thing so Jaqen obeyed. But why his master insisted on Jaqen to lose his robe and teach the girls while being completely naked ?


	2. School Is No Joking Thing

"Today's class topic is about The Wars of the Roses" Mr. H'ghar's warm voice announced.

Arya was sitting right in front of Mr. H'ghar's desk, it was her favourite spot. Jaqen, as she reffered to him in her thoughts leaned casually against the desk and started to talk the story about the wars for control of the throne of fifteen century England. His low, almost whispering voice was sending shivers through her body reaching to her very core whenever his piercing blue eyes met hers. He was wearing black boots, black jeans and a dark grey shirt, his leather jacket hanging on the back of his chair. He lived not far away from her parent's house and she knew he always rode his motorcycle to work. Arya wondered if she could ever dare to ask him for a ride. She was silently praising her friend Margaery Tyrell for advising her to take a history class when suddenly Jaqen's voice broke her thoughts.

"Arya, would you answer, please ?"

She blinked and stared blankly into his questioning eyes. He was standing right above her now, his eye brow raised and a disappointment started to show on his face.

"Please ? " he urged her.

Arya had heard Gendry laughing behind her back. The boy grabbed her arm and mocked her:

"Hey Arry, do you even know the question ?"

Arya hated to be called her "Arry" ! She pushed Gendry's hand away.

"Stop it Waters !" Mr. H'ghar's voice was firm as iron now."I'm sorry Arya " he said softly looking straight into her eyes "You really need to start paying attention if you want to be a part of this course." He sighed "I'm afraid you have to stay after class...again !"

„Yes, Mr. H'ghar” Arya said in mock sadness, smiling inwardly.

_Someday he will realize I am the girl of his dreams !_

 


	3. Red and Gold

Another quiet evening in their small downtown apartment. They watched tv, had some chineese food. Gendry started to clean after dinner and Arya took her dog, Nymeria out.

They went into the streets shimmering in golden October sunset. They took a turn into Willow Lane and headed to the park. Once they were in Arya let Nymeria roam free. The park was rather empty and she smiled watching the dog running happily under the autumn threes, golden and red.

She stayed behind, lost in her thoughts, walking slowly with crispy leaves crunching under her feet.  
She passed a little pond and a couple on the bridge laughing at their secret jokes, holding each other as if nothing could tear them apart. They didn't even notice her passing by.

Tonight she was a dead girl walking...

Arya took a deep breath of the crisp autumn air. There was once someone she used to know, a heart from the past she couldn't forget. He made her laugh as loud, made her whisper secrets of love. Long time ago her life was gold and now she had nothing left. And she couldn't let go.

_But he's a good man. Gendry is a good man..._

She looked up as she heard Nymeria's barking. She saw her dog dancing around a tall man dressed in black. She called her but the dog didn't stop her happy dance. Arya rushed to take her on a leash and apologize. A man didn't seem to mind though. He actually knelt and let Nymeria lick his left hand while he buried his right one in her fur. A girl didn't see his face. Something about his lean body and deep red hair looked familiar. Could it be ?...He looked up at Arya now, flashing a smile :

"A dog always knows a friend ! "

Let go...

"I apologize !" Arya patted Nymeria's head and their fingers brushed briefly. " She gets too wild sometimes ! "

She took the dog on a leash, gave a man a small smile and turned to leave the park.

 

 _But he's a good man, Gendry is a good man ..._ She kept telling herself to just let go.


	4. Invitation

"What do you think ?" Mel nodded at her laptop and turned the music a little louder. She poured coffee into two black cups and handed one to Arya.

Arya took a sip of the hot black liquid.

"It's good, really good. But would you add some milk for me please ?"

"I meant music !" Mel rolled her eyes and went to get the milk from the fridge at the back of her store.

"I love it ! " Arya admitted.

"It's my friend's new set. He's a dj at that club I told you about ! The House of Black and White.”

They were having their morning coffee at Mel's boutique "Black Cells" at The Red Keep Mall. Mel kept plenty of bizarre stuff over there. Lingerie, sex toys, strange books and Tarot cards among the others. She actually did Tarot readings for her clients too once in a while whenever she felt inspired.

The mall was empty at this hour so Arya left her co-worker, Sansa, at their small jewelry shop just opposite Mel's dungeon and enjoyed the spicy coffee only her friend would make.

"Mel, most of your friends are djs ! Which one is that ?"

"The one who came over yesterday and stared at you all the time !" Mel snorted. " Golden tanned skin, deep red hair, blue eyes..."

"No one stared at me!"

"Oh please ! Don't even try to pretend you didn't notice !" Mel chuckled. "I could have actually felt offended. He came to visit me after all ! But he was staring at your little shop like a maniac." She looked in the silver framed mirror hanging on the wall and ran her fingers through her beautiful dark hair. "I even asked him when had he become such a fan of women's jewelry.”

Arya blushed a little but said nothing, thankful Mel didn't mention that Arya was staring back at a man too. Though she tried her best to hide it, she was sure she couldn't escape Mel's curiosity. Nothing could ever escape Mel !

"Anyway, I'm going with Pod on Saturday ! Come with us so we can listen to that and more. Jaqen used to be great ! Let's check if he is still any good." She winked at Arya.

"Jaqen ? Used to be ?"

"Yes, lovely girl, his name is Jaqen. Jaqen H'ghar. He was one of the best djs we had here. He left to Braavos a couple of years ago. You can't remember him, you were just a kid then. God, I'm glad he's back ! This town needs good...music."

"I don't know Mel. I don't feel like going out. Sansa is taking another day off tomorrow and I have to cover her shift again. I'm pretty tired of it. I'd rather stay home and get some sleep finally."

"Sleep my ass! Arya you can't do all the work yourself ! You need to talk to Sansa, you really do ! When was the last time you actually had a day off ?"

"I know Mel, but she's been so depressed since Joffrey hooked up with Marg. I let her take her time."

"Then take her with you! God, that girl needs to move on! I'll ask Sandor to pick you guys up and we will meet at the club."

" Sandor !" Arya wasn't sure if the wild drive through the city with Mel's brother could improve Sansa's mood.

"Yes, Sandor. So I can be sure you guys will show up. He doesn't let go easily. " Mel grinned at Arya. " You can enter the club only by invitation. I'll ask Jaqen for some for you two."

 

The next day Arya was alone at work as Sansa was grieving over her bad romance with Joffrey. Propably watching "Bridget Jones's Diary” in her pyjamas over and over again. Arya winced as the image came to her mind.

She was just putting a lovely pearl necklace in a gift box for their regular customer, the outspoken old lady who had ordered it for her granddaughter and was about to pick it up today. She was gently placing the necklace on the soft velvet cushion when she heard a warm voice purring over her head :

"Lovely !"

How did he come in so quietly ? She startled a little as she looked up and her gaze met his. He was tall and lean and everything about him looked casual and fancy at the same time.

"Yes it's a beautiful thing !" Arya covered the box with a bow decorated top.

"Very beautiful !" He kept on looking straight into her eyes. "I'm Jaqen, a friend of Melisandre. You must be Arya ?" His accent sounded a little exotic.

"How are you Jaqen ? " She smiled feeling shy all of a sudden.

"I was in Black Cells but no one was there. Isn't Mel afraid of anyone stealing her things when she leaves the store like that ?"

"I can't imagine anyone desperate enough to steal from Mel's ! I don't know what does she do to make any money off of that mess. It must be magic !" Arya thought she should have felt uneasy with his eyes burning into her like that. But in fact she felt so good, a warmth slowly pooling in her belly.

Jaqen burst out laughing :

"Yes, I'm sure Mel knows magic !"

Arya wondered what kind of magic Mel had showed him. Suddenly she felt a sting of jealousy and she scolded herself in her thoughts for falling into a trap so easily. She didn't even know that guy. Mel was right ! She needed to go out more.

Jaqen smirked like he was reading her mind :

"Anyway I have invitations for all of you guys. Mel told me you would love to come over. I feel honored !" He put a hand on his heart and bowed. She wasn't sure if he wasn't mocking her but he smiled so sweetly she could only smile back at him. Jaqen searched through his pocket and took out a couple of black and white printed cards and handed it out to Arya.

"Thank you, Jaqen !" She reached her hand out to take the invitations and he took her hand in his own, put the cards on her palm and closed her fingers on them.

"Don't lose it !" He winked at her smiling charmingly and then he bent down to her and kissed her lips softly. " I will see you in the club. Take care Arya Stark !"

Arya was staring blankly, trying to name all sorts of feelings that rushed through her and to say something, anything but he was already gone.


	5. In the Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the comments and kudos <3 I have two stories to finish and the next two are writing themselves but it's this crazy time of the year, too busy! And it amazes me some of you want to read it ;)) Thank you! <33  
> I'm sorry for all the typos and grammar crimes ;)  
> I wish you all Happy Holidays ! <333  
> For K.

"Arya Stark I'm freezing ! " Sansa complained in a trembling voice, her teeth chattered when she spoke "And I think we're lost” she stopped and looked around the poorly lit street "We should really go home”

It was Christmas night and they were all alone in this obscure part of the town looking for some damn club because Arya as usual wanted an adventure. The night was not as cold as it could be at this time of the year but Sansa had just realized it wasn't the best idea to wear her ballet flats in winter. The girls sneaked out of the house after a big holiday dinner. One of those crazy friends of Arya invited them to a party. Who's hitting the clubs on Christmas?! The place was unknown to them and rather far from their neighborhood. Sansa wasn't eager to go but she knew her little sister all too well. Arya was just too stubborn and she would go anyway and so Sansa reluctantly agreed. She knew she could never sleep knowing Arya was wandering some dubious streets alone. Now she was beginning to regret not locking Arya up in her room. The cab driver dropped them off at the Kings Road 3, the address Arya gave him ,but there were no kings or clubs around, only some warehouses all closed now. 

"We're almost there! Sansa , you promised me!" Arya checked her phone once again "Here, according to this app the club is just around the corner” she touched the screen again "Oh, I didn't see that coming..." 

"What now?!" Sansa tried to look over her sister's shoulder but Arya stepped away and put the phone back in her pocket.

"Nothing" she grinned "It seems they have the exotic dancers over there. Jaqen never told"

"Arya! That's it, we're going home! Mother would never approve that!"

"Seven hells , Sansa , relax! Mom wouldn't approve any of this" she gestured around the street "I'm sure it's just a regular party tonight. Jaqen would tell. And I have to check this place! Everyone knows it but me! And since Jaqen invited me..."

"Everyone! Like who ? The mobsters ? And who is this Jaqen ? Arya , you don't really know him. He might be a serial killer! He..."

"Mel goes to his parties every Saturday and she's fine!" Arya stopped her sister's lamentations " And I know Jaqen , he has a lovely place ,he's hot and he's smart. He knows art and he has some books in languages I didn't even know existed. Let's hurry or we'll really freeze in here !" 

"You were at his place ?!..."

Sansa started again but Arya tugged the girl along by her arm and luckily Sansa was too cold to resist. She decided she would endure whatever the place had to offer as long as she could feel her toes again. They took a turn right and finally saw the place they were looking for. It was a big old building with a black and white door , now half open. As they came closer they heard the music. There were lots of people outside waiting for the chance to get in, all claiming to be on the guest list. Girls were trying to charm the big guy guarding the door but he only grinned and mocked their efforts. 

"Cersei, you're not on the list, I can't let you in tonight. I'm so sorry" he laughed loudly at the beautiful blonde showing off her cleavage in a low-cut dress despite the cold of the night.

"How dare you!" once she heard a 'no' Cersei lost all her grace "I don't need your stupid list! You're just a ...just Jaqen's hound!"

'The Hound' was now roaring with laughter :

"At your service your highness! It won't help you tonight" he winked and looked straight at her plunging neckline. 

"He's so full of himself!"

Arya snorted in disgust ready to argue with the guy as they were trying to get through the crowd. Sansa tried to look at him discreetly and decided he was ruggedly handsome. She leaned toward Arya and whispered to her ear :

"I don't know, I think he's kind of cute"

"Cute?!" 

Arya squeaked a little too loud earning them glances of the people around them and of the big guy himself and Sansa felt her face was burning and she couldn't help but pinch her awful sister in her arm. Arya didn't have the time to pinch Sansa back as 'the Hound' gave them his full attention.

"And what do we have here ? Come over here little birds" he waved his large hand at them and people started to move away to let them through like he had some power over them.

"Aren't you a little too young to be here ? " the blonde woman hissed at the girls as they approached the door.

"Don't be jealous Cersei" the Hound chuckled and eyed the girls up and down.

" You know, we could skip the party" he grinned at them " I have a nice room upstairs so you could dance for me" he winked " You've come here to dance, haven't you?"

Sansa's eyes widened and she opened her mouth as she looked up at him but she couldn't utter the word. Arya could though and she spat :

"We're not strippers! And who are you anyway?!" she jerked her head up to look him straight in the eye " If you must know Jaqen is my friend and..."

"Sandor , don't scare our lovely girls" Jaqen appeared out of nowhere behind her back as summoned by the girl's voice when she spoke his name. He brushed her hair gently with his fingers as he was passing by and stood next to the Hound. He looked so annoyingly handsome in his black jeans and black leather jacket, his voice warm, husky and very amused. Arya heard the girls in the line were giggling and she caught a glimpse of Cersei retouching her make up as the blonde was getting ready to strike again.

"A man must ask forgiveness. His friend lacks courtesy" 

Jaqen purred in that Lorathi accent Arya liked so much and patted Sandor's back. He gave the Stark sisters his charming smile. Sansa smiled back sweetly disarmed by his good looks and manners , grateful for the chance for more civil conversation than what her sister and the door guy could produce. Arya frowned , she was just getting started to tell that Hound what she thought of him when Jaqen as usual came to her side like she was some stupid damsel in distress. She forgot about her speechless embarrassed sister for a moment , she just wanted to wipe that smirk off the man's face.

"I'm no one's lovely girl!" she snapped at him and tossed her hair.

"Just so" Jaqen's smile only grew wider and he led the Stark sisters into his club.


	6. In Marriage (The Seed Is Strong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story prompted by DarkEleni's Jaqen and Arya vid "Dear Future Husband" that cracked me up :) I just had to get this little fic out of my system:))  
> Modern AU , Arya is older here and she and Jaqen have some marital problems.  
> For DarkEleni :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please , be an angel and if you read it leave a comment :) I obviously suck at writing and your opinions mean a lot to me. A girl needs to learn :))  
> xoxox  
> Darsh

Arya smoothed a cobalt blue tablecloth and placed a crystal vase, a wedding gift from Melisandre, now full of blue roses, in the middle of the table. Jaqen loved the sweet fresh smell of those winter flowers just as much as Arya loved the smell of ginger and cloves. She wanted everything to be beautiful tonight: candles, flowers and spicy ginger lamb for the surprise dinner with Jaqen. Ever since Jaqeline was born they didn't have much time for romantic dinners. To be the parents was a special thing but to have all days and nights and their bed for them only that was something else entirely.  
She ordered the food from the restaurant Sansa recommended - one day she would learn how to cook and who knows someday she might even enjoy it but still, not today! She was too tired after the whole day with little Jaqy who apparently got her teasing nature from her father and would never stop playing. Now bathed and dressed in her PJs, ready for bed , their lovely girl was still sitting on the carpet ,her toys scattered around ,her small frame leaned against Nymeria's big furry form and she was babbling joyously like she had just got up. Arya picked Jaqy up and cradled her, once again she was amazed at her lovely features. The girl was a perfect mix of her parents : big gray eyes as expressive as her mother's , cute little nose , her father's beautiful mouth and his dark red hair.

"Come, sweetie, it's time for bed" Arya said softly."Who's going to sleep now ?" 

" No one, mommy ! No! No!" the girl shook her head and pouted her lips in the same manner Jaqen did when he was angry. Arya couldn't help but laugh.

"You are too much like your father!" She kissed Jaqy's hair " You will break a lot of hearts when you grow up."

Arya heard the door open and Jaqen stepped in. In an instant he was beside her kissing her forehead, her mouth and when he took Jaqy in his arms he covered her cute little head with soft kisses gently tickling her belly with his long fingers and making her giggle adorably. 

"My sweet girl! How are you doing ?" 

Jaqy put her little chubby arms around his neck and hugged him babbling lovingly. 

"She's still up ? " Jaqen arched his eyebrow.

"I tried my best but she wouldn't listen " Arya shrugged smiling.

"Just like her mother" He smirked and kissed Arya again "Anyway I got to go change. I'm meeting Tyrion for drinks. We can close the deal sooner than expected."

"What ?! I have waited!" Arya protested.

"Lovely girl" He said sweetly "I need to relax, I was working all day"

"And you don't think taking care of Jaqy is work ?!" She squealed waving her hands around. 

"That's not what I meant! It's just the time is tough for both of us and we have to..."

"Oh, for fuck's sake! You should have been here an hour ago!" 

"A man cannot make the thing happen before it's time !" Jaqen sighed irritated and reached out his hands to give her Jaqy but Arya took a step back and folded her arms.

"Oh come on ! I don't go out , I'm stuck here all day so somebody could be here with our baby ! I can't remember the last time I saw my own sister!" 

"Excuse me!" he interrupted " You saw Sansa last week and you two argued ! Again! And who was up from five this morning trying to get Jaqy back to sleep ?" 

"You don't think I get up when you get up ?"

"Oh great !" he pouted and Jaqy imitated his pout instantly "Here it comes !"

"Yes! Here it comes! You come here and spend ten seconds with us and you expect me to eat the dinner alone when you'll be drinking with the Lannisters !" 

"A Lannister " He corrected her "What dinner ?" He looked around and saw the table was laid " Arya, sweet girl, why didn't you tell me ?"

" Oh, you're just like every other man!" Arya felt too hurt to listen , her lip quivered "Do you realize ever since we have Jaqy we've been fighting more than ever?" 

"Just so. A girl wasn't ready" Jaqen nodded at her.

"What?! That's it, I'm leaving!"

Before Jaqen could stop her she was at the door. She grabbed her jacket and searched through her pockets for the keys. She stared at her little family for two seconds - her maddening husband with their baby girl happy in his arms, the treacherous dog hanging about Jaqen's legs wagging her tail like he was the best thing that happened to her. She bit her lip and left the place slamming the door behind her and flew down the stairs. She heard Jaqen calling out to her :

"Arya come back here! A girl will weep!" 

But she couldn't stop. And how the hell did he know she was about to cry anyway ? She wanted him to cry , she wanted him to miss her like she missed him all days. Once she was outside she took her phone out and texted Sansa :

"I hate him! At Mel's?"

She walked toward Vespa parked on the street in front of the building they lived in. She didn't get many chances to ride it now and she missed it. For a moment she stopped and looked up at the windows of their apartment , no sight of Jaqen ! She sighed, didn't he care at all ? At all ? She didn't even get the time to tell him how she wanted to have that dinner with him, to make the evening lovely and special... Her phone buzzed and she read Sansa's message : 

"Mel's waiting. Be right there" 

She straddled her scooter and rode down the street. The night was very cold , the icy wind whipped around her and when she came to Mel's house her hair was a mess. She looked tired and miserable but her eyes still sparkled angrily when Mel opened the door.

"Oh dear ! Arya !" Melisandre pulled her into the house "Thanks God I've got wine!"

 

She led the way to the kitchen.

 

"Not wine, Mel!" Sansa was already there getting up to give Arya a hug" This is an emergency !" she eyed her sister " We need ice-cream. Lots of it! 

"Fine" Mel searched the fridge and took out the large box of Blue Bell vanilla. She put it on the table "I keep the carbs only for you, girls"

 

Arya dropped into a chair while Sansa opened the box and sat next to her gracefully. They were silent for a moment. Arya was too angry to speak but Sansa had learned to be patient with her younger sister and didn't press her for explanations. 

 

"Well, I'll stick to wine" Mel broke the silence and poured the red liquid into one of her elegant crystal glasses. 

"What do I owe the pleasure of your visit , Mrs. H'ghar?"

 

Arya dug a finger into the ice cream and stuck it into her mouth. Melisandre winced.

 

"What's new Arya ?" She prompted again handing her a spoon.

"Men are idiots!" the girl spat out "And Jaqen is the worst shit in the seven kingdoms!"

"I asked what's new" Mel rolled her eyes.

"Arya what happened?" Sansa asked gently.

"Nothing ... everything ..." Arya said hesitating. She shot a glance at her sister's worried face "Jaqen is always working , we barely see each other and I adore Jaqy but she never gets tired and Jaqen is never there and he didn't even care I cooked dinner!"

"You cooked dinner ?" Mel asked innocently.

 

Arya gave her a look.

 

"Ordered, fine! Like I have time to cook anyway"

"I know dear, with two boys I have so much work and Sandor is like a big kid too." Sansa chimed in "He gave them two puppies just like the twins weren't the trouble enough! He let them do whatever they want and now every evening we have boys and dogs in our bed. They jump around, they eat pizza in our mother's silk sheets and when I try to teach them some manners Sandor just laughs at me and says..."

"Oh, relax, Sansa !" Arya sighed "At least you spend your evenings together. I would love Jaqen to spend as much time with us as Sandor spends with you but I think Jaqen hates us." 

"Well, honey did you tell him that?"

"Of course I told him !" Arya squealed making the crystal glass vibrate. "Don't you see ? I haven't been home for two hours and he didn't even call, didn't even text me! He doesn't care at all!"

 

Mel put her hands protectively around the glass.

 

"Told him ? Or screamed at him ?" She snorted "Honey ,your voice could break something here, you know..."

 

Arya shoved a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth and muffled her answer.

 

"I'm sure he's working hard for the three of you" Sansa gently put her hand over her sister's arm. "You became parents so shortly after you moved in together"

"So Jaqen ignored your dinner ? That bastard !" Mel sipped her wine " By the way Arya ,don't you guys know anything about birth control ? Kids ruin everything. Do you remember my ex- boyfriend Stannis ?"

 

"Do you mean your married lover Stannis ?" Sansa winked at Arya and the girl finally gave a small smile. 

Mel ignored them.

 

"Stannis had a daughter, Shireen. He was so crazy about her! Shireen this, Shireen that. God, I hated that kid! So boring ! Davos is not that silly" She smirked "He keeps his kids away from me and every time he's spending holidays with them he brings me something nice to make up for my lonely days"

"Mel you spend your lonely days spending his money at Gucci" Arya noticed. 

"And your lonely nights partying with your gardener, what's his name ? Gendry?" Sansa added and Arya couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing. 

"This is what I got from my dear Davos when he returned after Christmas" Mel continued immune to the girls's giggles and she ran her hand along the gold necklace with an enormous ruby hanging from her neck. The jewel glowed against her white skin.

"Oh Mel, it's most beautiful but I don't care for those things. I want Jaqen to be with us" the girl said pitifully. 

"Easy for you to say when you have both." 

 

Mel put away her glass and took Arya's small hand in hers looking at the girl's wedding ring. It was a heart-shaped garnet ring inlaid with gold and rose cut diamonds that formed a blooming rose in the center of the heart. 

 

"It is truly beautiful and so unique" Sansa sighed "How did he even get it ?"

 

Arya blushed , she had to admit she loved her ring. It was so Jaqen's style to give her something that no one else could find. She smiled dreamily as she recalled his proposal.

 

"They don't do things like this anymore. It takes a great artist to put diamonds into the garnet and to shape it beautifully like this."

"Mel is right. It must have costed him a fortune!"

"I don't care how much it costed." Arya whispered in a small voice. "I love it cause Jaqen gave it to me."

 

"Oh, this deep red , this passion!" Mel's eyes burnt into the ring like she was being hypnotized by it "Red fire pierced with ice !"

 

Her voice came deep and husky and Arya felt like the ring was spreading heat throughout her body and she abruptly took her hand away.

 

"Still mine , Mel!" She hissed and got up quickly "I shouldn't leave Jaqe...Jaqy alone for this long"

 

She stormed out of the kitchen. 

 

"I'll show myself out. Bye guys!"

 

"But honey, she's not alone, she's with her daddy" Mel rose to her feet but Arya was already gone and soon they heard Vespa humming on the drive way.

 

Sansa couldn't contain her laughter anymore. 

 

"Glad I could help!" Melisandre grinned and went to the window "I hope Arya didn't run over Gendry" she looked out, her fingers playing with her ruby necklace for a while. 

"Why ? What would Gendry do here at this hour ?" Sansa grinned "Night gardening ?"

"Some flowers need special care" The woman grinned back "Now, wine ?"

"Yes, wine ! I beg you! I will get fat like Walda if Arya and Jaqen keep on fighting like this."

 

Mel took another glass and poured wine for Sansa.

 

"Well, I remember Arya was on wine diet for a brief time." 

"Very brief !" 

 

They chuckled.

 

"Things will get better when they move. Seriously , what birth control do they use ? Are they that careless or is the seed that strong ?" Melisandre's eyes widened.

"Please, don't start again !" Sansa rolled her eyes.

"Just curious" Mel winked "Why didn't you tell her that Jaqen called ?"

 

Sansa gave a small smile and shrugged her shoulders.

 

"Sansa Clegane , you are a devious woman!" Mel raised her glass "To another annoying H'ghar offspring !"

 

Sansa laughed and raised her glass too.

 

 

Arya opened the door quietly. The room was empty and almost dark with barely enough light filtering through from the slightly ajar door of their bedroom. The food was left untouched on the table that she decorated so lovely earlier but Jaqy's toys were put neatly in the box next to the sofa ,her plushies laying on the pillows in her little empty bed.  
She kicked her boots off and went to the bedroom. She opened the door, Nymeria took up most of the floor next to the bed and wagged her tail at the girl. Arya grinned when she saw Jaqen on their bed with Jaqy sleeping on his chest, his laptop and papers lying around along with Jaqy's favorite stuffed dragons. Mr. H'ghar had finally experienced what his child was capable of! She climbed into bed and lay on her side next to her husband. She kissed his shoulder and gently stroked Jaqy's head. A girl babbled something in her sleep and smiled apparently feeling very comfortable with her daddy's protective hand over her back. Arya inhaled the toddler's delicate smell , milk and cookies mixed with Jaqen's ginger and cloves. Home...

"Please, don't wake her" Jaqen purred in a deep velvet voice as he opened his eyes."It took forever for her to fall asleep"

"Good" Arya smiled and pinched his arm lightly.

"Evil girl" his lips curved on one side and she felt the urge to kiss him but didn't make a move. "It won't be long Arya" He grew serious "Just a couple of weeks , I promise" He turned his face to look at her.

 

Arya didn't answer. She sat up and gently lifted his hand off Jaqy. The girl moved and pouted and they heard her making some angry baby noises through her sleep and Jaqen's chest vibrated as he tried to hold his chuckle. He helped Arya put Jaqy on the bed between them and lay on his side to face her.

 

"Will you be a brave girl until the house is ready ?"

"The house ? Are we moving ? " Jaqen reached out his hand, he tucked her hair behind her ear and caressed her earlobe with his thumb. 

"Kids can play in the garden" 

"Kids ?" His hand slid down and rested on her narrow waist, he rubbed her side softly. 

"Lovely girl, a man sees , a man knows." 

Arya poked his side and he chuckled.

"Jaqen, how did it happen ? We've been so careful..." 

"If you would learn you must come with me" He whispered with a smug look on his face , the suggestive purr in his voice made her shiver.

"Where ?" She looked at sleeping Jaqy.

"A man needs a bath" He answered.


	7. Uncle Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading, kudos and comments <3  
> Love  
> Darsh

"Are you sure you'll be fine ?" Sansa put on her coat and reached the door but once again she hesitated. She eyed her husband and her niece, Jaqy H'ghar, comfortably cradled in his big arms.

"Little bird it's just a small girl ! Didn't I raise our kids well ?"

"Right, what do I know!" She sighed with a mock anger "I only gave birth to them , breastfed them..."

Sandor chuckled, a low rumble in his chest made Jaqy giggle, and he leaned to kiss Sansa.

She caressed his scarred cheek with her slim fingers and turned her gaze to Jaqy :

"I'll be right back, sweet girl" She kissed Jaqy's red hair "I've made delicious lunch for you. Uncle Sandor will feed you and then you will take a nap and before you wake up I will be back" She smiled and squeezed Jaqy's chubby arm lightly.

"A girl has a plan" Jaqy nodded with a serious look on her cute baby face and reveled in a deep sound in uncle's chest when he burst out laughing. She decided she liked the sound and noted to try serious faces on uncle more often.

"How the damned two year old can talk like this ?"

"Honey, language!" Sansa managed through giggles "Remember, whose daughter she is "

She winked at her husband and grabbed her bag. She waved at the garden window :

"Two boys, three dogs in the garden, one girl to feed in the house. I'll be back in an hour."

The door closed and Sandor took Jaqy to the kitchen. He put her on the floor and grabbed one of the high chairs their boys once used. Sansa kept them just in case and he hoped the "case" one day would be more than Jaqy visiting.

A girl was circling the kitchen in search for something more interesting than food. She found the fridge and the display of the family pictures and children's drawings on its door.

"Me, me, me " she pointed one picture after another with her little finger.

"Jaqy it's not really nice to point with you finger. Your auntie will blame me! Like your mother wasn't wild enough" Sandor snorted as he put the bowl of soup on the table "Come little wolf, time for lunch"

Jaqy looked up at her towering uncle and uttered her favorite word "No"

"What ? No? Jaqy aren't you hungry ? I know I am, I could eat some chicken" He sighed.

"No. A girl will play"

"Yes, we will play. We will go to the garden and play with the boys but first you have to eat."

He moved and reached out to her but Jaqy was faster. She ran on her small feet to the kitchen door and turned to eye uncle Sandor's clumsy form.

"Please, don't go Jaqy " he said, exasperated reaching his hands.

In her two years of life experience Jaqy had learned that everything she did was considered to be cute. She laughed cutely, she yawned adorably and when she was angry and pouted her parents went crazy about how H'ghar she looked and mom took hundreds of pictures of Jaqy preferably with her dad holding her proudly. Then the time had come to train uncle Sandor. With all the patience of a responsible teacher Jaqy smiled sweetly and repeated firmly :

"No !"


	8. The Cat, the Wolf and the Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and everything ! :) I hope I will make you smile with that one;))  
> Love  
> Darsh

Principal Sparrow looked at the couple sitting in front of him : Jaqen H'ghar , smiling , _only the Seven know what hides behind that smile_ , and his wife Arya suspiciously, _fiercely would be the better word_ , regarding the one who dared to question their daughter's, Jaqy, behaviour:

'Are you telling me our Jaqy is spoiled ?' she arched her brow.

'It's not the point I'm trying to make' he continued carefully.

It wouldn't be fair to say a girl was spoiled. She was always sweet and extremely well mannered but she had developed that disturbing habit of bending people to her will _very politely_. And they obeyed. And so did his very wife, Unella, when she let Jaqy bring her cat to school. Day by day.

'Dear Arya , I'm only trying to say the school is not a good place for the cat. Once in a while it would be fine, nice even but his presence here every day is not welcomed'

'Why ? Jaqy loves Drogon !'

Arya naturally objected , her voice pitched, and Jaqen H'ghar gave him that look he used to give people that _dared_ to annoy his wife. Principal Sparrow mused briefly how often Jaqen looked at his own reflection in the mirror _that_ way. After all he was the one who drove Arya crazy most of the time. It was known.

'Did the cat broke anything ?' Jaqen's voice carried all the warmth of a sunny afternoon.

'It didn't, Mr. H'ghar' Mr. Sparrow had to admit.

'Is he noisy ?' Jaqen cocked his head, a little playful cloud on the surface of the bluest sky.

'No...' a weaker response.

'Needy ? Fierce ?'

'The cat is quiet and neat however his presence is a little disturbing '

'The cat is quiet. Just so. A girl loves her cat' the light was hardly making it through the heavy blanket of clouds now 'A girl will take the cat to school' Jaqen nodded.

'Mr. H'ghar, I'm affraid I need to explain...'

'A man has said' the quiet echo of a thunder, not that far away.

Mr. Sparrow suddenly felt very tired, very uncomfortable in his favourite chair, in his own office. The room seemed too small, the distance between him and Jaqen H'ghar _disturbingly_ short.

Arya gazed at her husband's handsome contented face and her mouth curved into a small satisfied smile.

She turned to principal Sparrow and asked generously :

'Perhaps we should hear the whole story' she put her small white hand on Jaqen's hand and their fingers laced.

They resisted the kiss. Not for a long time the principal was afraid.

'It's not the cat itself' Mr. Sparrow regained some of his courage ' It's Jaqy claiming she is the cat. She doesn't answer the questions , she purrs, she meows ! She does what she's asked for but she refuses to speak because she's a cat and cats don't speak !'

'She's seven! If she wants to be a cat let her be a cat'

Jaqen's eyes flickered with amusement but he managed to keep his face straight while it was obvious Arya was fighting down the laughter. Not quite successfully.

'There's more' Mr. Sparrow sighed.

He hoped he could spare himself that:

'Jaqy fainted in the middle of the lesson yesterday or so I think'

'What ?!' the two grew serious in an instant ' Was she sick ? She didn't tell anything!' they spoke in unison.

'I really don't know how to tell you that. The moment she fainted, her cat was at her desk and when we tried to wake her , to ask what's wrong...' _they will sue me, they will tell everyone I'm nuts and I will lose this place once and for all_ '... her cat responded' he exhaled heavily.

They were looking at him , all big eyes , heavy breathing.

Finally Jaqen uttered very slowly :

'Do tell what did the cat do ?'

Mr. Sparrow had an uneasy feeling that normal parent would rather ask about his daughter.

'I was holding Jaqy so she wouldn't fall off the chair , she was unconscious ,well she looked so. I kept asking her what's going on, was she hurt... Her cat jumped on her desk like it wanted to help me and I swear it looked at me with those eyes! And after my every query it meowed as trying to answer in Jaqy's name' he spat it all out and collapsed in his chair.

He felt very small at the moment.

His face reddened at the memory. The children gathered around him when he panicked at the sight of Jaqy falling and that damn cat was looking straight into his eyes and cocking it's head after every question, meowing like it tried to answer. Or so it seemed. He could swear it was looking at him with that patient _polite_ stare that Jaqy gave him everytime she tried to force her ideas on him.

Maybe he had been teaching for too long. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad to retire after all...

Jaqy woke up shortly after he noted to himself that he really had to see a doctor and she smiled at him like nothing had happened. The cat moved to sit on her lap and she cuddled it gently.

'Jaqy what has just happened ?! Are you ok ?' he managed to keep his voice almost steady. Almost.

'Mr. Sparrow, I've just told you' she said calmly ' I was a cat'

He looked back at Jaqen and Arya. There it was. The last day of his career.

'Oh my God, Jaqen it's happening!' Arya beamed throwing herself on Jaqen.

Then the kissing had started. Well, he had to admit they held it longer than the last time.

'And she's just seven! Even younger than you were, sweet girl!'

Mr. Sparrow waited patiently through that outburst of affection. Honestly they were worse than Cleganes. Sansa at least had some control over her lust.

Finally Arya freed herself a little of her husbands embrace and spoke happily :

'Mr. Sparrow it's a great news for our family! I'm so happy you summoned us!'

It was a certain relief not to be the craziest person in the room.

'She took it after my lovely girl' Jaqen joined in between one kiss to Arya's hands and another.

'First it's the cat, then it's the wolf' Arya counted proudly' And then, if Jaqy took after her father...' Mr. Sparrow was sure Jaqy did. Big time. '...then it's the dragon'

Arya stared at her husband lovingly and did he returned the look. And a kiss. And another. And then another.

 

Principal Sparrow didn't ask for further explanation. It was clear as a day. They finally went full mental. That was what lust was all about. That's why he decided to live his life pure as on a day of his nameday. First it was lust, with lust came love and with love came children. Children like Jaqy H'ghar. He sighed and he thanked the Seven for guiding his steps into the life of celibacy. He blessed his modest wife Unella and their peaceful white marriage and he relaxed and felt safe again in his old familiar office.


	9. A Girl Has Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaqy dating. Jaqen being Jaqen. What can go wrong ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading lovely people <3 I hope you will enjoy this one :) Please, leave a comment, I need feedback :)

'Who are you and what are your intentions with my daughter?'

'Brian Lannister, sir. You know my parents, sir' Brian sat fidgeting in a big old chair in the middle of Jaqy's parent's living room.  
Mr. H'ghar and his two boys kept him company while Jaqy was changing in her room up stairs.

'You didn't answer his question' Rhaegar H'ghar sitting on a big sofa on his father's right looked like Jaqen's eleven year old copy.

'A boy is right' Jaqen nodded with a grave face. 

'Well, we're going to the movies and then... my mom invited Jaqy. She baked her favorite cookies. Ginger and honey.' He finished hoping for approval. He knew what Jaqy liked. He did right, didn't he ?

'What are you doing for living ?' Jaqy's youngest brother climbed on his father's lap, his small feet tucked in fluffly lion slippers he got from Brian's mom on Christmas.

'Impressive' Jaqen murmured into the boy's hair and kissed his head. Ned smiled broadly and Brian could see one of his baby teeth was missing.

'I'm in high school...' Brian had started. He took a deep breath.

'And how are you going to support my sister with that job ?' Rhaegar asked and Jaqen hid his face in Ned's hair.

They heard a door slummed and Jaqy fled the stairs. She looked lovely in a green dress, her deep red hair curled around a pale face. Brian looked at Jaqen uncertain if he's allowed to praise his daughter's looks and earned himself a barely visible nod from Mr. H'ghar.

'Jaqy ,you look lovely' he got up and tried to speak as firmly as he could in the H'ghar men presence. Jaqy smiled at him and regarded Mr. H'ghar who apparently was a bit dissapointed with the abrupt ending of his little hearing for her friend. 

'Father' she stood with her hands folded and arched her brow on Jaqen.

'Child' Jaqen cocked his head. 

'Jaqen !' Arya's clear voice behind Brian's back startled the boy. How did she sneak into the room so quietly ?

'To the kitchen. And the two of you ' she waved at her sons.

'A man must ask forgiveness' Jaqen bowed his head at Brian ' A girl lacks courtesy '

Brian was too nervous to detect amusement in his voice.

'Now !' Arya disappeared behind the kitchen door and the dreadful three followed.

 

'You will stop this now! ' Arya furrowed her brow and looked at her husband 'He's a nice boy and Jaqy likes him' 

'Sweet girl , I only try to protect her ' Jaqen smiled innocently.

'Yeah , mom ' Rhaegar joined 'We only want to keep women of our family safe'

'A woman of your family wants you to go to your room and clean that mess' Arya put her hand on Rhaegar's shoulder 'And take your brother with you. I need to speak to your father'

'But mom ! I was just getting started!' he protested but Jaqen patted him on the arm :

'Go, son. All men must serve'

Rhaegar sighed but obeyed and took Ned with him. 

 

'Did you know he wrote a song for Jaqy ?' Arya fished her phone out of her pocket and dialed the number.

'A girl is cooking dinner. Again ' Jaqen bent to her ear with a smirk, his breath hot on her skin 'A man might fall in love. Again' 

She laughed and poked him and then ordered a pizza while he enclosed her in his embrace.

'Didn't a man write a song for his lovely girl when they first met ?' He whispered hotly.

'A man did. You're so much better a suitor than a poor fourteen year old Lannister boy' Arya giggled ' Jaqen' she turned to face him ' I mean it. If you want to get through the gate at midnight ' She pointed south ' You will obey'

'That was not a part of our bargain!' Jaqen pouted ' A girl lacks honor!'

'A girl has said'


	10. My Lady of Stark (excerpt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely people :) This is a part of my 'Jaqen the dj and something else entirely' fic that will give you some insight into the story without spoiling the plot. Arya is 16 and Jaqen is 26 when they meet and for a long time they remain just friends. In this chapter they are going for a family picnic with the Starks. Modern AU obviously :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, tell me should I work on it or leave it ?

Jaqen was just finishing his coffee when the doorbell rang.

Arya.

What a change ! A girl was waiting for him to actually open the door instead of sneaking in using the key she stole and still hadn't returned.

She stood in the doorway smiling. The world behind her back was gleaming with gold and blush, morning sun and magnolia trees blooming in the street. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail. No Jon's college blouse, no Robb's _Go Wolves !_ tee not even his own favorite black _Valar Morghulis_ one that she used to borrow on so many occasions. Striped black and white jersey dress, knee length, and simple black flip flops on her small feet.

A dress ! Again. Better then the one at the party when she tried her new found fashion sense on him. _And on everyone else !_  Simple, sporty, safe...r Arya.

 

'Hello, Jaqen ! ' she balanced on the balls of her feet. ' We have to hurry or we'll miss the train !' He noticed her pink toes curled. 'I overslept, I'm sorry.'

 

'I'll just grab _my_ key ' he stepped back and reached to the side table. 'Hello, Arya. '

 

She smiled sweetly at that little pun _but didn't mention of returning the key_ he noted and turned to face the stairs.

Jaqen was just about to follow when he saw her back exposed by the _very_ low cut of her dress.

A girl's satin-pale skin. A girl's delicate neck, her bare spine and slender back curving into her perfect, now mercifully jersey clad, ass. He thought briefly of kissing his way down that spine...

 

'What are you waiting for Jaqen? ' she turned her head slightly and he saw her clear profile, her lips twisted into a smug smile.

 _She walked all the way up to this place dressed like that !_  Jaqen pouted.

 

'You should put something on. A coat perhaps ?' He swallowed hard. ' I will bring you my shirt !'

 

'What are you talking about, silly ? It's hell outside !' she shrugged and he saw the delicate muscles working beneath her soft skin.

 

She fled down the stairs, her footsteps light as the warm, magnolia scented, June air that swirled around her.

 

 

Jaqen walked next to Arya in silence for a while, lost in his thoughts, nothing but an occasional sigh from him.

A girl was babbling about a new trick she had taught Nymeria and how smart the dog was, smarter even than Jon's Ghost obviously. She was beaming with pride, her feet almost dancing their way along the sidewalk. The more brooding Jaqen became the happier she appeared to be. The clearest, the sweetest sound of her laughter caressed his ears and annoyed him beyond measure.

On the King's Road as they were nearing the train station Jaqen put his hand on the small of her back matter-of-factly guiding her through the street. The sensation of that smooth milky skin under his fingertips didn't improve his mood much but at least Arya fell silent. Jaqen felt her trembling slightly under his touch. She flicked him a glance from under her lashes and stopped for a second hesitating like she wanted to pull him closer. She blushed and her lips parted. Whether she was about to speak or to kiss him he couldn't tell. Finally she heaved a deep sigh. Jaqen rubbed her back gently making her shiver again and grinned mischievously :

 

'Now, we're in this together my lady of Stark !'

 

Arya bit her lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always happy and grateful when you read and leave comments so please please tell me what do you think ? Thank you for reading <3  
> Love  
> Darsh


	11. Stories of Wolves and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids growing up. My fave family at its best ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading lovely people :) I'm sorry for all the typos, I hope your eyes won't bleed. I had little time to write it so please be forgiving:) I've been too busy lately but writing about the H'ghar family little adventures has become such good fun that I just can't resist posting another chapter. I hope you will enjoy reading it :)

Brian Lannister knocked at the H'ghars' kitchen door as he was told by Jaqy but when the door opened he didn't see her lovely face. He was welcomed by her annoying brother, Rhaegar, instead. A younger faithfull copy of Mr. H'ghar.

 

'Mr. Lannister' Rhaegar tried to make his voice sound like his father's deep purr and Brian couldn't help but smile at his effort.

 

After all Rhaegar was just a boy. A regular twelve year old boy , he told himself.

 

'Hi, Rhaegar. Is Jaqy home ?'

 

'Yeah.' Rhaegar gave up 'She's dressing up. Come in, you can join us.'

 

Brian stepped into the kitchen and saw Ned sitting at the table, his face was glued to the screen of his mother's laptop. Brian recognized it belonged to Mrs. H'ghar instantly as its skin featured artwork of the House of Black and White of Braavos with a direwolf sitting at the doors. Arya H'ghar loved Braavos. It was known.

 

'Hello, Brian!' Ned looked up with a smile, yet another of his front tooth was missing 'We're watching wolves.'

 

'Yeah' Rhaegar rolled his eyes 'Again! Come sit with us. No one knows when she's ready.'

 

Brian sat next to Ned in the chair offered by Rhaegar and looked at the screen. The boys were watching some documentary about life in the North. At that moment the screen was pure white and only after Brian looked closer did he noticed a white wolf in the middle of the snowstorm.

 

'I want a white wolf' Ned whispered fascinated.'I know stories about wolves. I can tell you' He assured their guest. 'I need a snow white wolf'

 

'Ned, we've got Nymeria' Rhaegar reminded.

 

'She's not white' Ned protested 'And she's mom's , I want mine'

 

'How many times do I have to tell you that dragons are better ?'

 

'They're not!'

 

'But they are' Rhaegar grinned.

 

'Stop telling this or I'll tell that...'

 

'Shut up Ned!' The boy's face reddened and he added quickly 'Wolves are the best. White wolves most of all'

 

Ned smiled broadly and nodded satisfied.

Brian didn't understand any of that but for once he was happy not to be in the center of H'ghar boys attention. It wasn't so bad to sit there with them when Mr. H'ghar wasn't around, he thought.

He spotted a green check patterned frame on the table leaned against the jar of cookies. He picked it up to take a closer look and recognized a family portrait he saw a while ago on Mrs. H'ghar's coffee table : Arya and Jaqen sitting on the couch with their kids. The picture was taken on Easter a couple of years ago when Ned was still a baby. All of the kids wore green checked pyjamas and bunny ears. Jaqy was sitting in Jaqen's lap. Funny thing, she looked like she was sleeping, she propably blinked when the camera flashed. The girl was a cutie even back then with her long lashes and full lips and a mass of long dark red hair. Brian looked at the cat resting in her lap, was Drogon grinning ? He remembered that cat very well, Jaqy used to take him to school quite often. One day Drogon scratched Bolton boy badly when he tried to bully little Walda. Brian smiled, the girl and her cat. No one dared to mess with Jaqy H'ghar after that.

 

'Is Mr. H'ghar home ? I should say hello to your parents'

 

'He's busy. Relax' Rhaegar regained some of his dignity 'But I'm watching you' He added.

 

'Busy with what?' Brian wondered what would keep Jaqy's father occupied on Friday night. Disposing of a body , perhaps ?

 

'He's playing kissy face with mom' Ned explained 'Do you play kissy with Jaqy ? Rhaegar...'

 

'Shut up Ned! '

 

'I don't like that tone Rhaegar' Ned complained.

 

'Have a cookie' Rhaegar offered sweetly ' Brian would you like a cookie too ? Jaqy baked' He lied smoothly.

 

'Not before dinner!' Brian didn't hear when Jaqy came in and apparently he was the only one in the kitchen surprised by her sudden appearence.

 

He stood up abruptly from his seat to greet her.

 

'You look wonderful!' Brian shot Rhaegar a glance and kissed Jaqy on her forehead.

 

Jaqy sighed. She arched an eyebrow at her brother then turned to Brian again and stood on her toes to give him a proper kiss. She then stepped back and spun around to show her dress.

 

'Do you like it ?'

 

Deep ocean silk with the pink quilted roses across the breast made her look like the most fragile precious procelain figurine.

 

'You've mentioned dinner. What do we order ?' Rhaegar broke in before Brian could utter a word.

 

Jaqy grinned pleased as she saw the admiration in Brian's eyes.

 

'Something tells me dad is going to cook tonight. Will you join us ? It might take a while but it's worth it.'

 

'I'm not sure I should' Brian hesitated.

 

He only wanted to spend that evening with Jaqy. He wasn't eager to dine with Mr. H'ghar.

 

'It might be quite late when your dad and mom...' He glanced at Rhaegar 'Before Mr. H'ghar and Mrs.H'ghar...'

 

'Make us some dinner ? ' Jaqy prompted and then suddenly she wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest.

 

Brian held her lovingly and when she looked up to him, he couldn't resist the pleading look in her beautiful grey eyes.

 

'Please ?'

 

'Trust me , better stay when dad's cooking.' Ned said gravely 'Mom's cooking is something else entirely.'

 

The H'ghar siblings broke into laughter at that advice.

 

'He has a point' Rhaegar agreed.

 

'I will' Brian kissed the top of Jaqy's head and she smiled fondly.

 

'How much do you want to bet ?' Her smile turned into a smug grin when she regarded Rhaegar.

 

'Don't need to' He shrugged 'It's going to be a boy. Never enough of men in this house to keep an eye on you, Lannister' He smirked at Brian.

 

'I want a girl !' Ned exclaimed quickly leaving his spot at the table and his beloved white wolves to throw himself at Jaqy 'Cause Jaqy is so sweet!'

 

The girl chuckled and Brian released his embrace of her so she could kneel and hug her youngest brother.

 

'I love you too , Ned.' She kissed his little nose and the boy flashed his happy toothless smile.

 

'And who's going to watch the wolves with you, you little traitor ?' Rhaegar teased.

 

'I will!' Brian offered 'I will watch the wolves with you, Ned. A girl would be great ! Never enough of the girls in this house' He said firmly as he folded his arms and looked directly at Rhaegar. 'Cause Jaqy is so sweet.'

 

Rhaegar held his stare calmly and said nothing.

Brian relished every second of his small victory. Finally Jaqy made him brave. The girl giggled and came to stand by his side. Brian put his hand on her arm proudly.

 

'I couldn't agree more , Mr. Lannister ' Jaqen's warm voice purred next to Brian's ear.

 

The realization that they're not alone anymore hit the boy's brain with a jolt of panic and he abruptly pushed Jaqy away.

Rhaegar was roaring with laughter.

 

'A boy has more courage than sense.' 

 

Brian turned to face Mr. H'ghar and his lovely wife holding their hands. Arya was wearing a pair of worn jeans and her husband's shirt that fell losely over her petite form, her hair was ruffled but she smiled at Brian friendly.

 

'Good evening' He managed to steady his voice before speaking again 'Mrs. H'ghar you look lovely.'

 

'She does' Jaqen nodded as he passed by Brian and opened the fridge.

 

Arya laughed softly.

 

'Thank you, Brian. It's lovely to see you again.' She raised a bowl of peaches she was holding 'We're going to cook tonight. Please, you must stay for dinner. I won't take _no_ for an answer.' She smiled at Brian and he relaxed a little.

 

' _You_ ' _re_ going to cook ? I thought dad was cooking' Rhaegar pouted.

 

'Evil child!' Arya throw a peach at him in mock anger and he caught it grinning.

 

'Do you need help ?' Jaqy asked.

 

'Thank you sweet girl, we're fine' Arya put the bowl on the table and joined Jaqen in searching through the fridge.

 

Soon pasta, cheese and all sorts of vegetables were piling on the countertop. Jaqen looked satisfied.

 

'I've got all I need' He swept Arya into his arms.

 

'A child needs a hug too!' Ned rushed to them and clinged to Jaqen's leg.

 

Mr. H'ghar leaned down to his son with a smile and lifted him up. Arya rubbed Ned's tummy before she kissed him.

 

'Fine' Jaqy took Brian's hand 'Then we'll be in the garden.'

 

She pulled him towards the door but Ned's voice stopped them.

 

'No! Come hug us! A family hug!' he beamed happily.

 

Jaqy laughed and even Brian smiled at that display of affection.

 

'Rhaegar come to us !' Ned was persistent. 

 

'Hugs are for babies. Ned, you're still a baby' Rhaegar rolled his eyes.

 

'I'm not a baby!' Ned pouted.

 

'Wait till he'll get a girlfriend' Jaqen winked at his little boy to cheer him up. 'He will beg for a hug like a baby.'

 

'Rhaegar has a girlfriend' Ned announced and all eyes turned to him.

 

'Shut up Ned! '

 

Brian thought it was his lucky day. He saw Rhaegar H'ghar blushing. Twice.

 

'He said she was lovely like a winter rose' Ned was ready to provide them with all the details of his older brother's secret love life that he was familiar with.

 

'Who is she ? Oh my sweet boy!' Arya squealed with delight.

 

'No one ! Stupid Ned ! ' Rhaegar's voice raised in pitch 'That's it ! I'm leaving this house !'

 

He stormed out of the kitchen.

 

'He took after you, lovely girl.' Jaqen observed, struggling to supress his laughter. 'Are you leaving too, young man ? ' He winked at Ned again.

 

'Come, Ned' Jaqy stopped laughing and reached out her hand ' We'll look for Rhaegar'

 

'Yes, come Ned !' Brian smiled generously 'I'll be happy to hear your stories about wolves...and dragons.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please , be generous and give me some feedback. It's always greatly appreciated.  
> Thank you for the hits, comments and kudos <3  
> Love  
> Darsh


	12. Give a Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing !

Rhaegar crossed the garden impatiently.

Stupid Brian Lannister was playing his stupid song for Jaqy. Jaqy had always been such a cool sister up until Brian started to follow her around with his stupid guitar. Rhaegar used to talk to Jaqy whenever he needed and she never told anyone, unlike Ned, that silly baby. How did it happen that Jaqy was never alone anymore ? Stupid Lannisters stealing people's sisters.

The boy headed towards the front yard for the third time that afternoon.

He shot a longing look at the gate, no one was around, the street was all quiet. He sighed when he saw Ned's bike abandoned on the driveway. Stupid Ned was playing with his little puppy. Rhaegar came over to pick up the bike and moved to place it in the garage. Of course they had to give Ned the wolf pup for his birthday and when Rhaegar wanted a dragon dad said dragons were too dangerous. _She_ would love to see a dragon ! Seven hells ! There were no dragons for people in need !

He thought he would come across as desperate waiting for her on the front porch. Somehow he didn't want her to know she made him so unhappy when she agreed to help her neighbour's stupid kid after school.

He had heard squeals and then the laughter coming from the house behind his back. Mom had been bent on cooking since she got pregnant. Dad was there to keep the fire under control. They were too busy, like Jaqy and Ned, to notice his misery. At least it saved him answering mom's embarrassing questions in the presence of stupid smirking _Jaqy-made-me-brave_ Brian.

Rhaegar took a turn to the right, he spotted a pebble on the ground, he kicked it fiercely and sent it skittering down the path ahead of him. He walked quickly among the roses, yellow and blue, planted by aunt Sansa and Jaqy. Finally he found what he needed, their old garden swing surrounded by the vines. He could hide over there under the trees, away from the members of his crazy family and their annoying guest, unseen from the street, and still be able to watch the gate from his spot. The boy dropped down into the pillowed seat. He stretched his long legs out in front of him and fixed his grey eyes on the gate.

He volunteered to help that dude with math. Rhaegar wasn't selfish, he often helped kids at school even those that were older than him. He loved books and he was a fast learner. _That's why she likes me_ he thought proudly. That asshole dared to ask for _her_ help though. He said he didn't want to trouble Rhaegar since _she_ lived the next door anyway. Like he could have fooled him. Rhaegar pouted. Love was a torture ! How could dad endure it ? And uncle Sandor ? Through all those years ? Maybe it was easier with mom and aunt Sansa. Yeah, it had to be easier for old people.

He heard soft footsteps on the lawn.

 

'Mom sends you a pie'

 

Rhaegar looked up to see his father towering over him. The sunlight filtering through the trees made Jaqen's hair almost scarlet. Rhaegar's hair looked the same only dad had some white streaks on one side of his head. Dad proudly wore his tee with printed front, the present he got for Father's Day. Jaqy chose a nice pic of all of them, Nymeria and Ned's pup included. Rhaegar thought that in the light of the recent events the tee needed to be updated.

Dad grinned and gestured at the gift in his hands :

 

'It's good' He winked at Rhaegar 'In a way'

 

Rhaegar glanced at the plate dad was holding. Surprisingly enough the food wasn't burnt. It was dad who smelled of smoke and salt not the pie. Something was lost in the kitchen, something was saved.

He moved to make a room. Dad accepted his silent invitation.

 

'What is it this time ?' Rhaegar couldn't help but smile. 'You smell like a ham'

 

'The roast had been sacrificed but I think it was my fault' Father confessed apologetically 'I think I was too supportive...'

 

'Dad ! Stop !'

 

Rhaegar winced but dad was already chuckling and Rhaegar couldn't hold it anymore. It felt good to laugh together.

Then Rhaegar stole a glance at the gate again.

 

'It's a lovely gate' Father's eyes followed the direction of his gaze 'But you don't have to watch over it all afternoon. I'm pretty sure no one is willing to steal it'

 

Rhaegar pouted and looked away. Dad always saw everything.

 

'You're too busy with burning down the kitchen anyway' The boy folded his arms.

 

'We're busy with picking a name for the baby' Dad smiled at him fondly 'Perhaps you would be willing to help ?'

 

'Aegon !' Rhaegar was quick.

 

Aegon the Conqueror was one of his heroes.

 

'You have to pick another name' Father spoke gently 'It's a girl. We already know'

 

Dad stretched out his long legs too and though Rhaegar was tall, for a twelve years old boy, he felt like a little kid next to him. And though he wasn't a silly baby like Ned it was nice to just sit next to dad for a moment, just the two of them. He sighed :

 

'I hoped for a boy ! How did it happen ?'

 

'Son, when a man a woman really love each other...'

 

'Dad, please !'

 

'...and they hold each other really closely...'

 

'Dad, stop it !'

 

Rhaegar watched his father's face as they both burst out laughing. He saw the lines under dad's eyes but dad seemed so young when he was happy, almost like a boy. Like on those old pics with mom they took a long time ago before Jaqy was born. He recalled all the stories uncle Sandor told them about mom and dad and how they hanged around together when they were all young. Mom was barely older than Jaqy when they met. Rhaegar wondered if she had to help some stupid kid too before dad snatched her away.

He thought then how cool it was back then when he and Jaqy were little kids. They rushed with Nymeria to mom's and dad's bedroom every Sunday morning. Mom hugged them, dad made her coffee and they stayed in bed watching cartoons. Rhaegar was the youngest, he was as small as a pup when dad sat him on his lap.

The boy felt the sudden surge of emotions overwhelming him, he put his head on his dad's shoulder.

 

'Dad, I know you're old and all' Rhaegar felt dad's chest vibrated with quiet laughter 'So if you really need to, you can hug me sometimes' He let Jaqen put his strong arm around his skinny shoulders 'But don't kiss my hair !' Dad grinned against his head 'I'm not a baby like Ned !'

 

Rhaegar straightened up but didn't left Jaqen's embrace.

 

'Of course you're not' Dad's voice was serious and respectful.

 

'I'm twelve, almost a man grown !'

 

'Just so' Dad agreed again 'That's why we need _you_ to give a name'

 

It warmed Rhaegar's heart to hear that. He would have crawled into his father's lap had he been a kid but he was a young dragon so he spoke matter-of-factly :

 

'I don't know dad. What would be the right name for a girl ?' Rhaegar cocked his head mimicking his father's gesture 'Sweet girl ? Lovely girl ?'

 

Jaqy told him once that when she was a small kid she thought _lovely girl_ was mom's real name.

 

'Lovely Girl H'ghar' Dad uttered slowly in a deep voice as if he was seriously considering the suggestion 'That sounds good. What else do you have ?'

 

'Evil girl ! Oh and don't forget greedy girl !' Rhaegar counted his father's endearments mockingly.

 

'Girls are greedy, aren't they ?' Dad smiled broadly as if mom being greedy was the best thing that happened to him  'You give her a dragon, she wants another ! You give and you give, you end up with three dragons and she still wants more !'

 

'Two dragons' Rhaegar corrected 'Ned is a wolf'

 

'He is' Dad didn't wait for Rhaegar's permission and kissed his hair lightly. Rhaegar didn't flinch but he was grateful to the gods old and new that stupid Brian didn't see them 'Girls are generous too. You give a girl the dragons, she gives you a wolf'

 

'Dad...what if...' Rhaegar didn't like the sound of his voice. He spoke like a boy not dragon at all. He took a deep breath and continued 'A man meets a girl and she's like really cool and all, like no one else...'

 

'I can relate to that' Jaqen nodded his head slightly.

 

'And there comes that stupid bull...boy... who doesn't get math at all and he thinks she's really cool too...And she's so sweet that she helps him with homework, even though other people offered the help... cause she's always so sweet...Would you worry about that ?'

 

'Not at all' Dad arched his brow in surprise 'The dragon doesn't concern himself with the opinion of the bull'

 

The true dragon. Rhaegar bit his lip. Everything seemed to be so easy for dad. He had to be cool like his father. Like falling in love wasn't the worst thing in the world. Like waiting for her wasn't the most agonizing experience ever.

 

'Dad, why are girls so a...' Rhaegar hesitated.

 

'Amusing ? ' Dad dropped his gaze to the plate on his lap, still full of untouched food.

 

Somehow dad found everything mom did amusing.

 

'No' Rhaegar rolled his eyes.

 

'Astonishing ? ' Dad prompted.

 

He really was delusional.

 

'Annoying !' Rhaegar blurted out.

 

'Is your mom annoying ?' Father looked at him questioningly 'Or Jaqy ?'

 

'No, dad' Rhaegar chewed on his lower lip.

 

Dad studied his face with amused eyes.

 

'Who then ?'

 

'Someone else entirely' Rhaegar shrugged.

 

'Someone with long dark hair ? Riding a red bike ?'

 

'She rides that bike all the time...' Rhaegar started dreamily 'And she always wears that blue overalls ! I've never seen her in a dress. Maybe cause she likes to climb the trees so much'

 

'I think she looks nice in blue' Dad dropped his voice to a confidential whisper 'I think it compliments her complexion of ivory rose and those pretty eyes of hers'

 

'How do you know ?!' Rhaegar was finally alarmed 'Does Ned tell you everything ?! A man can't have any privacy in this house !'

 

'I believe a girl is waiting for this man' Jaqen's lips curved into a soft smile.

 

Rhaegar looked at the gate. He sprang to his feet. All that talking about girls and names made him forget to watch over the gate. He hadn't noticed when she came over but when he saw her he spotted a blue ribbon in her hair immediately and a bluish mark on her knee. She had to hit something on the way, sweet girl, she had to ride her red bike really fast. Dad was right she looked lovely in blue ! Out of the corner of his eye, Rhaegar noted that dad stood up and carefully put the plate on the seat. The boy heard Jaqen walking away. He wanted to tell him he had found the name for their new sister but he decided he could tell him later. At that moment he was too occupied with flashing a happy grin at the girl, as happy as the smile the girl flashed at him. He rushed to open the gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, lovely people :) As always your comments and feedback are welcomed and appreciated :)  
> I think I will repost all the H'ghar family centered stories in another instalment, I didn't know I would write that many. I will continue writing the drabbles centered around a variety of themes here as I planned when I started this series.  
> Thank you for reading my stories :)  
> Love  
> D.


	13. Winds of Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern not so much AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and all the kudos, lovely people !   
> Love and hugs,  
> AxJ

Arya hesitated a moment.

Behind her back she heard the muffled sounds of holiday music coming from the inside of the Lannister & Bolton Holding. That mass of glass and steel towering over the city never seemed inviting to her but now she felt tempted to take a step back and rejoin the Christmas party.

The effects of the drinks Gendry kept pouring into her throughout the afternoon started to wear off. Her courage seemed to evaporate as quickly as the alcohol when the cold winter wind hit her.

Perhaps Gendry was right and she shouldn't have trusted _him_...

Her eyes swept over the almost empty street.

The shops were closing, all the windows of Davos Seaworth and Sons Colonial Goods were already dark. Arya spotted Stannis Baratheon across the street leaving his office in the company of a young woman. She thought sadly about his faithful wife and his little daughter waiting for him at home.

The wind howled through the leafless trees, rattling their naked branches.

She raised her head to the sky. The clouds were grey and heavy, the snow was falling so thickly she had to close her eyes.

Arya breathed deeply of the scent of snow. She shivered as the cold air filled her lunges. Wearing her leather jacket was a deadly mistake. It wasn't a day for riding her Vespa.

The crystal snowflakes kept falling on her face kissing her forehead, her nose, her chin.

She could almost smell the pines around the house and blue roses in the glass garden. She could almost hear Nymeria barking, Bran's laughter, see her father's smile.

Winterfell...

Arya felt the snow melting on her long lashes and streaming down her cheeks.

She opened her eyes and shook her head. When was Gendry ever right ? She was a direwolf and done with wooden teeth !

A gust of cold wind blew down the Main Street when she walked down the glazed sidewalk. She wrapped her thick blue scarf around her pale neck tighter. The softness of the wool against her delicate skin almost made her smile. She sent quiet blessings to Sansa and her talent for making perfect Christmas gifts for her reckless siblings.

 

Detective H'ghar was waiting for her, leaning casually against his black car.

_What cop can afford such car ?_ Gendry's words echoed in Arya's head.

Jaqen H'ghar's tall silhouette contrasted sharply against the snowy backdrop. His dark red hair was dancing in the wind, he kept his black leather jacket unzipped but the cold didn't seem to affect him in the slightest.

Somehow he managed to smoke amidst that blizzard. He put the cigarette down when Arya approached and gave her his scrutinizing look.

She bit her lip and tasted Chanel 99 her mother gifted her with. Seven hells, why of all days she had to put the lipstick on _that_ day ?

She felt she was blushing under his stare.

A familiar smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, its warmth never ceased to surprise her. Detective H'ghar raised his brow at her ridiculously trembling form and asked in half concerned half mocking tone :

 

'Is a girl ready ?'


	14. A Man Has a Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance all night sleep all day. Christmas at H'ghars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading lovely Jaqarya people <3  
> I own nothing.  
> Love  
> AxJ

Arya opened her eyes slowly. The blinds were shut, she wasn't sure what time it was but she was sure they had the most wonderful time last night. She didn't remember much of the party but laughing and dancing. She stirred and yawned happily like a kitten ready to start playing again.

  
Jaqen was sleeping by her side, she could feel the heat emanating from his body and that delicious scent of ginger and cloves. She turned to him and kissed his bare arm lightly. He murmured sleepily in Lorathi so she planted more kisses on his arm and let her fingers wander lazily, from his collarbone through his chest and down to his belly, to gently wake her dragon. Right under his navel her hand met an unusual obstacle, Jaqen was sleeping in his pyjama pants. Undaunted, Arya palmed the bulge in his pants and whispered encouragingly :

 

'What did Santa bring me this year ?'

 

'This man is guessing his sex organ.' Her husband purred in response, his eyes finally blinked open.

 

'A man is correct !'

 

Arya grinned mimicking his Lorathi manner of speech and squeezed his hardening cock slightly.

 

'Lovely girl, a man is tired.'

 

'A man lies and he lies poorly !' Arya giggled while her fingers explored his glorious thickness. 'A girl will unwrap her holiday candy !'

 

'This a girl cannot do !'

 

Jaqen stopped her attempt to slip her hand into his pants.

 

'Why ?!'

 

She sat on the bed shocked to the core.

 

'Lovely girl, a man wishes to sleep.'

 

'But we just woke up !'

 

'A man didn't sleep for a day and night.' Her husband pouted. 'A man was watching over this shameless girl !'

 

'You were watching me sleeping ? Oh, Jaqen it's so sweet !'

 

'It was not sweet at all ! A girl brought shame to the House of Black and White.'

 

Arya looked around the place. All the stuff they had was indeed black and white. Even their Christmas tree was black and adorned with white ornaments. About time to redecorate.

 

'You're right. This house needs a touch of northern grey !'

 

'That's not what a man has just said !' Jaqen followed her gaze. 'A girl may add a tad of her northern grey.' He nodded.

 

'So let's get to the point !'

 

Arya smiled sweetly and tried to invade his pants again.

 

'Lovely girl, a man has a headache !'

 

This time the awful man pulled the covers up to his chest.

 

'Jaqen, you never have headaches !'

 

'A man didn't have headaches until he met Arya Stark. ' Jaqen corrected. 'A girl was a sensation of the last night party !'

 

Stealing from Sansa's wardrobe finally paid off !

 

'Wow, thanks Jaqen !' Her hand dived under the covers, searching. 'So can I get my present now ?'

 

'A girl will stay out of the way !' Jaqen blocked her hand pitilessly. 'A man has said.'

 

'Why, was I dancing with the wrong guy ?'

 

Arya licked her lips. Seven hells ! Jealousy-fueled sex was even better than Christmas sex.

 

'Lovely girl was indeed dancing. A girl was dancing all night long ! On the bar. On the tables.'

 

Arya finally pulled away from him. Her brows raised in genuine surprise.

Nymeria slipped into the bedroom and sat next to their bed. Two pairs of eyes, golden and blue, stared at Arya accusingly.

 

'What ? That's not me ! That's what Ygritte would do ! Or Cersei !'

 

'That's what a man thought when his lovely girl flashed her boobs and jumped into the pool !'

 

Arya blushed. A memory of Tyrion's happy face sparked in her mind.

 

'I, I can't remember that... It wasn't me ! That's what Melisandre would do !'

 

'That crossed a man's mind too. A man dreaded the red witch killed his lovely girl and took her face. But no ! It was Arya Stark of Winterfell who took her clothes off ! It was Arya Stark who tossed her pants over to the security man !'

 

Arya felt her face was burning.

 

'And, and what did he do ?'

 

'Sandor Clegane helped this man to look for lovely girl's clothing. Behind the bar. By the pool. In the pool. Then Sandor Clegane helped this man to pack the shameless girl into the man's car.'

 

'Oh no...' Arya bit her lip.

 

'Just so !'

 

'I should thank him, I guess.' Arya chewed on her lower lip. She didn't feel like facing Sandor Clegane of all people after _that._

 

'A girl already did.'

 

'Oh, thanks the Many Faced God !'

 

'In her own special way.'

 

The memories of last night had become more vivid. Arya asked cautiously.

 

'How ?...'

 

'A girl cursed. A girl shouted. A girl threatened that her man, her _real killer_ , would finish Sandor Clegane !'

 

'Seven hells !'

 

'That's what a girl said. Among other things.'

 

'How could it happen ?! I'm so sorry Jaqen !'

 

'A man wonders, why of all the girls in Westeros he had to marry Arya Stark ?'

 

Arya could swear Nymeria gave Jaqen a compassionate look before leaving.

 

'I'm Arya H'ghar now !' Arya reminded, frowning. Then pleaded. 'Oh, Jaqen ! Please, forgive me ! I will make it up to you, I promise !'

 

She reached to his pants again with a solemn desire to pay for her sins.

 

'Lovely girl, a man is not ready to forgive.'

 

Jaqen got up and walked towards the bathroom door.

 

Arya sprang to her feet, got out of the bed and followed her pouting husband hopefully. He was never able to stay mad at her.

 

'I need a bath too !' She declared eagerly.

 

Jaqen turned to face her. Arya made her best puppy eyes face. Usually that alone melted his heart.

 

This time was different. He tilted his head and said in a dignified tone.

 

'This man will bath alone !'

 

'But Jaqen ! It's Christmas ! How long are you going to be angry with me ?'

 

Her husband leaned forward and kissed her hair lightly.

 

'Lovely girl, a man is not angry.' A shade of mischievous smile crossed his face. 'A man is merely disappointed.'

 

The bathroom door closed with a soft click of the lock.

 

'Seven hells !'


	15. A Man Forgives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to 'A Man Has a Headache'. Mostly Jaqarya, SanSan mentioned. Modern AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and lovely comments <3 It means a lot !  
> I own nothing.  
> Love,  
> AxJ

Normally Jaqen didn't have a problem with introspecting his feelings while paying attention to what people around him were saying.

However this afternoon he didn't even try.

He just sat there, sipping his drink, and let Sandor speak.

From the words that managed to reach his preoccupied mind, preoccupied with the unhappy thoughts about his lovely but naughty girl, he understood that Sandor worked as a security guard only during a day. At night the former military man turned into a passionate ornithologist. That passion cost him greatly, that's why he had to take double shifts and work at _bloody Lannisters parties_. All for some little bird. From Sandor's confession Jaqen concluded that it was some rare species, very fragile and ginger feathered.

Jaqen knew pets could be troublesome, Nymeria had taste for shoes, for _his expensive_ _shoes_ to be precise, so he remembered to comfort Sandor Clegane by nodding sympathetically once in a while and adding his usual _just so_ to emphasize his understanding.

The pub was empty but the two of them and the bartender who vanished behind the kitchen door as soon as he had served them their drinks. Pleadings and complaints in broken Dornish signalized that the man engaged himself in a heated phone conversation with a woman who fancied castles.

Sandor, cursing, got up and reached behind the bar to turn on the radio.

 

_He drove through the snowy roads_

_On Christmas holy time_

_To be by his sweet girl's side_

_For she was the one he missed_

_She was his shame and his bliss_

 

They sighed in unison as the holiday music washed over them.

Jaqen thought about his lovely girl alone in their big house. He thought about his _maddening wife_ , he corrected himself, taking a bath without her beloved husband. About hot soapy water caressing her snowy northern skin. About lovely girls' beautiful hands gracefully grabbing a soft sponge and moving it all over her delicate white breasts. And all over her all the rest.

He swallowed hard.

Sandor poured them both fresh drinks.

The story of the bird evolved into the story of silk curtains. Jaqen couldn't see the connection. He wasn't sure why the bird needed those curtains and, strangely enough, Sandor didn't understand it either. Jaqen thought he should have, it was his bird after all but apparently Sandor wasn't that advanced in his studies.

Another song began. The music had changed from folk to punk rock. Some angry girl's voice on the radio shouted out her Christmas wish list. Jaqen recognized Brotherhood Without Banners' _All I Want for Christmas Is You_ cover.

He sighed again.

Just so.

A girl needed a man.

He recalled his lovely girl's pale face, her berry lips parting, her slender fingers tugging at his sleeve when he was leaving. Her beautiful grey eyes looked at him so sadly when she pleaded him to stay. He recalled his coffee mug smashing with a loud crash when she threw it at the doors.

How could a man be so cruel to a girl ?

Not only he left the poor thing alone, and that was heartless enough, but he denied her _that body_ ! Perhaps she was crying her worries out into Nymeria's fur. Perhaps she fell asleep on their couch, watching their favorite Christmas movies without him, wearing his shirt as she did whenever he was away. Perhaps she cut all of his clothes into tiny pieces for leaving her alone on Christmas day. Sweet girl !

He paid for the drinks, it was a matter of honor to support poor Sandor's ornithological research, bid his goodbye and left.

All the store windows sparkled with their holiday trees and adornments complimenting the many gift suggestions they still held on display. The houses sported holiday decorations. The whole town was illuminated by myriads of lights hanging from the trees but the weather didn't match the fairy tale holiday mood.

It matched his mood though.

The sky was already dark, the rain was pouring on his head, wetting his shiny red and white hair, when he walked down the empty streets to the House of Black and White. And northern grey, he reminded himself and couldn't help but smile as the image of his northern girl flashed in his mind. The next moment the image of his _bathing_ girl flashed in his mind and Jaqen saddened. The miserable girl had been spending her Christmas without her dearest husband ! Without the sweet touch of his lips, the gentle caress of his hands on her smoking hot body.

Jaqen felt he was ready to forgive.

He sped up to get to Arya as soon as possible and f... save whatever was left from that special day.

He was only two blocks away from their house when an unusual obstacle stopped him in his tracks.

Jaqen stood paralyzed as he stared at the image before him. His lovely girl's face on the front page of 'Varys' Gossips' evening edition.

Just so.

To kill Varys would be a special thing.

A vendor, the black haired boy, grabbed a paper in his clumsy blacksmith hands and whispered confidentially :

 

'There is more of this hot babe inside !' He winked at Jaqen. 'You can see her...'

 

Jaqen gave him _the look_ as he took the paper from his hands.

There she was !

His lovely girl in all her glory.

Just so.

 

'Northern girls !' The vendor continued. 'Beautiful and willful ! One can only dream of getting himself one of those hot girls to warm his bed !'

 

Jaqen gave him another look. _His look_. This time it sufficed.

 

'I, I didn't mean anything wrong, sir !' The boy lost his composure. 'I beg you, sir, I'm not worthy of that girl ! How could I ever be ! It takes a real man to win a heart of the most beautiful woman in the world !'

 

Jaqen sighed.

Just so.

The vendor spoke the truth so he didn't kill him.


	16. A Song of Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the show. One night in the House of Black and White.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and kudoing my stories, lovely people <3 Please, let me know if you like it and whether you want to hear another song or not.  
> Have a lovely weekend !  
> P.S. I still own nothing. Jaqen and Arya belong to George R. R. Martin.

It was dark when she returned to the House of Black and White. The dining hall was empty. Arya felt a sting of disappointment. There were nights when Jaqen waited for her and they dined together. He used to ask her about the things she had learned, smirking when she made clever remarks that amused him, arching his brow whenever he detected a lie. Arya admired his uncanny talent of reading her mind. She could lie to lord Tywin and even the Waif but hard as she tried she never managed to deceive Jaqen.

 

This time she was alone.

 

Arya dropped to her seat, tired and hungry. Working for Izembaro was as exciting as it was exhausting. There were always costumes that needed repairs, wigs that needed to be combed and lady Crane who demanded her wine.

 

The thought of lady Crane made her feel uneasy. Jaqen sent her to Izembaro so she could master her mummer's skills. And do the job. That too. Arya knew she shouldn't question the choices of the Many Faced God. She wanted to serve, she had to obey. But she couldn't comprehend his reasons. It didn't feel like something Jaqen would have approved of. Not that Jaqen she used to know...

 

Arya chewed on her lip. She couldn't think about it now. She had more important things at hand. She needed to get some sleep. And fill her empty stomach !

 

As usual the food on the table smelled delightful. Summerwine, chicken and apples baked with cinnamon. Arya bit into a piece of juicy meat, sauce dripped down her chin but she didn't care as long as Jaqen couldn't see her. For a moment she considered taking the food to her cell but eventually decided against it. It was frowned upon to dine in bed unless one was ill.

 

She took her time, enjoying the taste of honeyed chicken, hoping Jaqen would still show up. Her thoughts wandered back to Harrenhal. The memories of those days warmed her heart. How sweet it was to even argue with him back then ! She was his _lovely girl_  ...

 

But things had changed.

 

Arya furrowed her brows and sprang to her feet. Enough ! He wouldn't come anyway !

 

She marched angrily to her cell, washed herself quickly and slipped under her blankets, naked. Yawning, she curled up on her side like a kitten. She closed her eyes, trying to find comfort in the softness of her pillow. But sleep didn't come.

 

Outside the temple the moon was big and bright. Arya couldn't see it but she could feel the change in the air. She lay in bed, listening to the silence of the night, half expecting to hear a wolf howling.

 

_Stupid, there are no wolves in Braavos !_

 

She was alone, left with her memories, her only companions. The cell was pitch black like her room that night in Harrenhal. She could almost smell ginger and cloves, feel the gentle touch of warm lips against her forehead. It all seemed like a lifetime ago. She was so foolish to think he would ever had a need of her ! Arya struggled to erase the memories from her mind but hard as she tried she couldn't deceive herself.

 

She rolled on her back, tossed her blankets to the side and let chilly darkness kiss her bare skin. Her hand wandered down her body to the pulsing nub between her thighs. Waves of longing washed over her. Slowly, she began to touch herself but when pleasure intensified she pulled her fingers away instantly. A dreadful sense of guilt overwhelmed her. After all Jaqen was her master !

 

She bit her lip painfully but she couldn't shut down her hunger. She touched herself again with more intensity, imagining Jaqen was looking at her, his faithful apprentice.

 

Her gasps and moans vibrated in the night air like a sweet song, rising and falling. Finally she felt a jolt of pleasure far richer and broader then her body could handle. Her back arched, her lips parted and Arya breathed out his name before the merciful darkness consumed her.


End file.
